Nyx in Horrorland
by InvaderSquishyHattress
Summary: Nyx falls down a rabbit hole and enters this whismical world that she hates greatly. It's filled with crazy characters and gore, swearing rather often, as well. Anyways, an Invader Zim version of Alice in Wonderland 2010 , mostly using OCs. I hope you all enjoy this weird story!
1. Down the SIR-Unit Hole?

A/n: Oh gosh, another crazy idea that came into my mind... It all started with a vision, I bet most of you don't wanna know what that vision was... Anywho, I own NOTHING except my OCs! Jhonen Vasquez owns the amazing Nny and IZ characters whilst watermelonwafflesBISCUITS owns the best OC, in my opinion, Nyx. The credit goes to them! Oh, and let's not forget Disney, Tim Burton, and Lewis Carrol. Enjoy this weird crack-story!

* * *

" This is stupid, all of this is stupid. Wait, everything is stupid around here. What's new?" Nyx stated, scowling.

" You know, Nyx, you didn't have to come to this party. " Tak replied as Nyx clenched her fist.

" Really?" A fake smile came on the black-eyed Irken's face. " Then why did you make me wear this stupid dress and forcefully drag me here? " Nyx returned her scowl.

" You know you wanted to come. " Tak smirked. Nyx punched Tak as hard as she could in the arm. Tak fell over and laid on the ground, in pain of course, as Nyx walked away, smirking sadistically.

" Exactly. " Nyx said and walked over to where this stupid party she was 'supposed' to be at. " This damned party... " Nyx looked around at all the Irkens around her, wondering if she could get away with murder at the moment. " Nah, there's not that many people. Someone would notice, eventually. " Nyx muttered.

" Notice what? " Stonez asked and smiled at Nyx.

" Notice how stupid you are. " She rolled her eyes and pushed pass Stonez.

"Aww, thank you! " Stonez shouted back.

" No problem! Maybe next time I'll make it a bigger insult! " Nyx hissed and stormed off in the opposite direction. Tak finally caught up with Nyx and scowled.

"That hurt!" Tak frowned.

" Well, It wasn't supposed to tickle. " Nyx stated sarcastically. Tak scowled at her for a moment and then suddenly remembered something.

" Stonez wanted to see you in ten minutes. " She stated. Nyx's smirked immediately turned into a scowl.

" That bastard! What does he want now?! " Nyx hissed.

" I don't know. That's why you need to go see him. " Tak said plainly and walked away. Nyx sighed and turned to the crowd of Irkens who were watching her. She pushed the pressure sensitive pad on her glove and released knives.

" Does anyone want to die? " Nyx said with a twisted grin on her face. The crowed shook their heads and walked away. "I though so. " Nyx made the knives go back into her glove and tried to avoid the crowds as much as possible. _Five more minutes..._ She thought to herself and sat down on a bench.

" Those idiots! " Styx yelled from a distance. " They made my shirt purple when I specifically wanted red! I'm going to have to kill Luna and Stonez one day! " She clenched her fist and tossed the shirt aside. Nyx rolled her eyes at Styx's complaint.

" When will that bitch of a leader learn that her cohorts are stupid? And when will the Tallests learn to be smart for once? " Nyx asked herself. " It's been ten minutes. I guess I can leave now. " Nyx said and got up, Stonez approaching her.

" Hello Nyx! How are you? " Stonez asked.

" Fine. " She hissed. Stonez backed up a little and smiled uneasily.

" So anyways... I wanted to know if...Would you like to go on a d-date with me? " Stonez asked. Nyx's faced turned dark green as she looks at the ground.

"You bastard... " Nyx muttered, chucking a knife into Stonez's stomach. Stonez coughed up blood and laid on the floor, not dead, just in extreme pain. Nyx looked around and saw a SIR Unit run by with a clock in its hand. " That's interesting... Maybe I can kill it... " Nyx mused and ran after the clockwork of a SIR Unit. The SIR Unit jumped down a rabbit hole, as odd as it seems and Nyx got on her hands and knees, kneeling over it. " Get back here so I can kill you! " Nyx shouted and slipped into the rabbit hole.

Random objects flew past Nyx as she fell down the hole, scowling with anger. Her black eyes gleamed in the darkness. The dress was slowing down her pace. _T__his is taking to long. _Nyx thought as she took out a knife. She jabbed the knife into the dirt, sliding down the wall with ease. Nyx reached the bottom of the hole as the room turned upside down, making her crash to the opposite side. " Damn it! " Nyx hissed as she rubbed her head. She pursed her lips as she looked at the many doors around her. Then to the center of the stripped room, there was a flat surface with nothing but a black swirl holding it up, obviously a table. Nyx raised an invisible eyebrow and walked over to it, picking up a key that had two letters on it, 'JV'.

" This is the most interesting thing that has happened all day. " Nyx stated as she walked up to the random doors, some not even looking like doors and tried to unlock the door with the key. " Nothing's happening! " Nyx chucked the key in anger at what she thought was the last of the doors. The key slid past a curtain, that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and Nyx went to pick it up. The curtain was bright purple with black stripes that were changing colors by the second. Nyx smiled in success and open the curtain, smile fading away to realize it was only a mini-door that only SIRs could actually fit through. She face-palmmed and looked around the room once more.

A small bottle came into Nyx's vision as she walked over to it with anger and curiosity. She held the key in her hand, picked up the bottle and drank it. Nyx's face turned purple in sickness as she shrunk down to the size of a SIR Unit. " So this is how it feels to be Luna. " Nyx stated and walked up to the door she had opened and locked from earlier. She unlocked it with the key and opened it, colors blinding her eyes.

" See, I told you it was her! " A voice shouted from a distance.

* * *

A/n: Cliff hanger! Well, what do you think of my crack-story so far? Once again, Nyx belongs to watermelonwafflesBISCUITS, check her out, she be epic. Anyways, I hope to get some reveiws from this because it took a heck of a lot of effort to think of, I had to be some-what original. I hope you all enjoyed and remember read and reveiw!


	2. Chaos

A/n: Chapter two of Nyx in Horrorland! I am actually very pleased with how the first chapter turned out... Sorry about the cliff hanger, I just had to do it. Once again, credit to watermelonwafflesBISCUITS for Nyx, Jhonen Vasquez for Invader Zim, Tim Burton for the 2012 edition of Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Carrol for the book of Alice in Wonderland, and Disney for producing the movie. I do not own anything except for my wacky imagination and all of my wonderful OCs. Thank you all for reading my last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one, as well!

* * *

"There she is! I told you it was her. " Div stated in his normal, irritating voice. He was wearing a blue vest, instead of his normal blue shirt.

"Shut up, dodo. It can't be the right Nyx, this one would've attempted murder on the spot." Ivy said, giving Nyx a glare.

"It better be the right Nyx. Do you know how many times I got mistaken for a trashcan? Not fun in my opinion..." Coo sighed and started to throw snack wrappers out of his head.

"I am the right Nyx and you all might as well shut up if I were you. " Nyx interrupted, pointing a knife at the odd group in front of her.

"We should take her to Mac." Red stated plainly.

"Counterwise, he could tell us if she was the real Nyx. " Purple replied with a nod.

"As I was saying, Nyx's fall down the rabbit hole took her to the future times where she can actually control her murderous ways. " Dib explained calmly.

"As stupid as that seems, it actually sounds somewhat reasonable. IT doesn't mean I'm less b*tchy though." Nyx said with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, sadly, you aren't. " Dib put his head down in shame.

"Here we are!" Coo and the others entered a blue cloud of smoke. Nyx scowled as she started to cough furiously. An Irken wearing blue clothes and had dark blue eyes appeared to be sitting on a mushroom and smoking a cigarette. He looked up and smiled, almost tiredly, "And who are you?" The Irken asked, now glaring at Nyx, trying to figure her out.

"I'm Nyx, but I'm not sure I'm the same Nyx these idiots want. " Nyx hissed. " Who the H*ll are you?"

"*I* am Mac. Did you come here to slay the JohnnyWacky?" Mac asked, ignoring Nyx's temper..

"No. All I want to do is get out of this damned place. But... That does sound f*cking awesome!" Nyx gave him a twisted smile. Mac nodded and gestured to a calender. The Tallest held up the calendar and showed it to Nyx.

"Pfft. What's this thing supposed to be? A picture?" Nyx asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"It's a calendar. And the thirteenth of whatever month it is, you will slay the JohnnyWacky with the Vorpal Sword. No other weapon can kill it. " Mac explained, pointing to a moving picture of Nyx slaying some kind of monster.

"And where do I find this, 'Vorpal Sword'?" Nyx asked.

"That's for you to find out. Tallests, bring her elsewhere. She is not convinced of us yet. Be gone!" Mac commanded as a blue cloud of smoke covered him once more. The Tallests nodded and grabbed Nyx's arms. Nyx scowled and kicked them in the shins. They winced in pain and Nyx turned to the group.

"I'm going to find this damned sword. You idiots are only allowed to bother me when I actually need help, which won't be soon. " Nyx glared at them as they nodded. A rumble was heard from a distance, followed by vibrating as the thing, not sure what it was, got closer. Everyone besides Nyx screamed in fear.

"It's the BanGirsnatch!" Dib cowered as a giant-sized SIR-Unit,red eyes gleaming, jumped out from the bushes. Nyx took out some knives, not letting the creature leave her sight. Irkens wearing red armor came out and captured both Dib and Coo. Nyx scowled and cut two of the Irkens' necks, killing them instantly with a true sadistic grin.

* * *

A/n: My hand hurts... I'm going to write the 'dramatic' battle scene in the next chapter. Please comment. I'm getting sick of just one person commenting whenever I work my butt off to type up these stories and post them for you guys. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading this chapter! Happy Halloween everyone!


	3. Even More Chaos Than Last Time

A/n: From where we left off and hopefully it gets better. R&R(Read and Reveiw) and please, enjoy the story while you have something to read from me. Credit to watermelonwafflesBISCUITS for the character Nyx and credit to Jhonen Vasquez for the characters. I own nothing but my imagination and my OCs!

* * *

The Bangirsnatch's eyes went a teal-color as it started to dance. "I'm gonna sing the doom song now!" It shouted, Nyx slightly confused and extremely irritated. "Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom, doom…" This continued for quite some time. As Nyx was distracted a guard cut her on the arm. Nyx hissed and stabbed him in the heart. Another Irken, one who reminded her of peppermints, came out and ripped the Bangirsnatch's eye out.

"Ha ha, I've always wanted to do that!" The peppermint Irken shouted as the Bangrisnatch ran away crying. She clipped the eye onto her belt. The metal Sir-Unit eye was put inside a pouch. Nyx walked up to the short Irken and knelt down, still taller.

"Who the h*ll are you? That was my kill." Nyx spat angrily. The only people she had been able to kill since she got here were those stupid guards. Her lust for blood still lingered, nice or not.

"My name's Ivy. Ivy Short. It's not polite to swear when you have just met someone. You're an a*s."

"I do what I want, b*tch. I'm Nyx. Nyx Cahil. I'm pretty sure we won't be getting along." Nyx forced a fake smile and shook Ivy's hand. She pushed the pressure-sensitive pad on her glove so that when she shook Ivy's hand, Nyx cut her wrist as well.

"Ow!" Ivy pulled back and sucked on the blood, her fail attempt to make herself stop bleeding.

Nyx grinned and stood up.

"Well, well, well. It seems our brave and mighty hero isn't that grand after all. And I thought I might've actually been able to make a brand new friend. Such a shame."

"Go to h*ll." Ivy hissed.

"Been there. Done that."

"I think we have the wrong Nyx." Ivy mumbled.

Red, who was at least three yards away shouted, "She better be the right Nyx!"

"Counterwise, Nyx should be the right Irken." Purple agreed.

"They didn't capture you yet?" Nyx scowled at the Tallests.

Red and Purple looked at each other and then back at Nyx, shaking their heads.

"Nope. We must show you the way though!"

"Well, I'm off. It seems my presence is not needed." Ivy tilted her head up and swiftly began making her way out of the huge garden.

Nyx raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Ivy, shook her head, and looked back at the Tallests. "What way? All this is is a retarded dream. I wouldn't even be here right now if I could just wake up. The only reason why I'm not is because I have a dreaded feeling that I'm going to wake up to Stonez's sorry face."

She sighed, her speech probably wouldn't make a difference to these two knuckle-heads. "Fine, just tell me where I'm supposed to go and I'll follow your directions. Just, make it quick."

Purple clapped happily, "Yay! Okay, go West to Snud and then continue to travel North until you arrive at Nowhere."

Red was confused and then he hit Purple's arm. He folded his arms and scowled, "No, you go East to Queast and then travel South to Snout."

Nyx tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for them to make up their minds.

"West to Snud!" Purple barked at Red. "Counterwise, I think you're confused."

"No! It's East to Queast, I so know. It works because I distinctly remember the directions had to rhyme. West to Snud doesn't."  
"Oh, so you're going to base your directions on rhyming. I think my directions are better. They are based on logic."

"Well that's just grand. It isn't?"

Then a giant bird-looking thing with sharp claws and a sharp beak crowded loudly as it flew above the Tallests. The bird had massive feathers that were red, purple, black, and white. The bird was also looking for dinner.

"The Jub-Jub bird!" The Tallests shouted, completely frightened and possibly drawing more attention to themselves than needed. They pushed Nyx out of their way and Nyx was just about to choke them both when the bird swooped down and snatched Tallest Red and Tallest Purple by their PAKs. More frightened screams of terror continued, but the noise started to fade away further and further, leaving Nyx all alone.

"Shoot… I'll just keep on walking until I find someone who isn't THAT out of their minds. If possible. And then I can go along with life and kill the Johnnywacky so everyone can be happy. Yay." Nyx was so unenthusiastic that you could've sensed it in the air ten miles away from where she was standing. She began to walk, not truly knowing where to go and that might've been a good thing in Underland.

A/n: My internet has been down, fellow Deviant members already know that, and this is what I've been able to do. Do not expect a lot of writings until my internet is back on. Please comment, that's all I ask of you. Oh and wwB, how do you like the story so far?


	4. The Red Queen

A/n: Hello everyone. I am back and have returned with my increasing writing skills. Les Miserables Invader Zim will be stalled for a bit of time until I rewatch the movie once again, it takes a lot of effort to write that story. Plus, I've been going through concepts with it. For this story, it shall be quite interesting to write and see what happens. More importantly I want to know if you guys are actually enjoying it. I've been getting more descriptive with my characters and characters in general so that you can all actually imagine them in your mind, which makes the story a lot better I think. I'm listening to Coraline's soundtrack right now to help me write. I do not own Nyx or any of the Jhonen Vasquez characters. Nyx belongs to the amazing writer WatermelonWafflesBISCUITS. Check her out, okay? Don't look behind you. You'll regret it.

* * *

Let us look past our lost character for now and her adventure throughout her Horrorland. You see, there is evil behind this world that Nyx stumbles about and this Evil, as we should say controls anyone and everything in it. Evil is the ruler of Horrorland right now and is perfectly content with it. Ever since their King had oh so unfortunately died the day after the Queen's wedding, things became terrible. The Queen only wanted her husband for his throne, and that was it. Now she had no one but the Knave to love her, or pretend to love her or it would be 'Off with his head.' Of course, the Queen was scary and by scary, I mean that she is none other than the Grim Reaper's daughter herself. Okay, I'm joking on that part, but the Queen gets bossy. Bossy is scary to the people of Horrorland. If you do one thing wrong, then you're dead. Anything wrong is what the Queen thinks is wrong and no one can argue with that. If they do, they're to be executed the next or same day. The Queen controls all, even time. Your time is her time and all time is the Queen's time. The Queen is none other than Styx Hunter. She preferably labels herself as, 'The Red Queen' or 'The Queen of Hearts.'

There is a way to stop her Majesty the Queen though... That is... She has a sister who can on the 13th send in a Homicidal to fight the Queen's Homicidal in a duel. Whoever wins will be rightfully given the Crown of Horrorland. This is why Nyx has been chosen, but she knows nothing of it right now, which is why we must keep it a secret.

"**WHO STOLE MY SNACKS!?**" An angry voice came from behind two massive red and black doors shaped like hearts which bursted open in a thunderous noise that could've shook the room. Stood there inside of the doorway was Styx, I mean, the Queen of Hearts. This room was just another heart-esque room in the gigangtuous white-ish-red castle. It was also just another set of large doors leading into a room. Of course, this room in particular was the Red Queen's heart-shaped Throne Room. It was the Queen's favorite room in the castle next to the outside Execution Hall.

A long black and red checkered rug led to a mini-staircase that led to a massive throne that seemed extremely comfortable. The throne's back-part was smaller on the bottom, but then grew larger as it went upward, making a skinny heart-shape. The throne was red-cushioned lined with silver armrests and such. Lined up on one side of the checkered rug were a bunch of Table-Head Irken Waiters. They were helpless to the Queen's scary power. Styx was married to one of THE original Almighty Tallests, who later disappeared mysteriously after their wedding day. Many people could've easily guessed that Styx had murdered her own husband for her money and inherited all his servants and such. This just shows you how much power Styx has over Horrorland.

She marched, or stompped on the long carpet as she asked each and every one of the Table-Head Waiters, "Did you steal my snacks?"

Each and everyone one of the Table-Head Waiters replied, "No...Your Majesty."

Styx became furious, yelling, "Fools! All of you!" Now at this point she was extremely infuriated at the Irkens and paced the line Irkens, studying them all carefully. She had almost given up when one of them gulped. Styx grinned sickly and walked over to the suspected Irken, who was now shaking. "Did _you..._?" She asked quizzingly, the Irken shaking his head to reply.

"No..." He replied quietly, to a point where someone who wasn't close enough wouldn't even be able to hear the poor thing. Styx took a crumb off of the tray on the Table-Head Waiter's head with her fingers and ate it, still grinning.

"Funny. It tastes exactly like what my snacks would've tasted like if I had one... You sure you didn't eat one? Come on, you can tell your friend the Queen." Styx smiled sweetly. The tone and voice of herself changed so differently. A few minutes ago she was yelling her head off and now she was just smiling sweetly in a nice, loving tone. The Irken couldn't handle that. Guilt got to him. He was weak, apparently, but no one can really blame the poor thing.

"I'm sorry! I j-just got so hungry and- and-!" The Table-Head Waiter shouted out in despair.

"KILL HIM! Behead him! Do something, but I want his head on my mantle in the kitchen above the fireplace to remind you greedy pigs to STOP TaKiNg **MY FOOD!** Maybe if you all would just listen for once, this wouldn't have to happen!" Styx shouted, making the ceiling shake due to her yelling. Two red-outfited guards came and took the scarred Table-Head Waiter away while the others followed out of the room saddened and terrified all in the same thirty minutes or so.

Styx sat on her throne and rubbed her temples with both hands, "Gosh damn, they have such irritating voices, don't they?" She asked herself in spite.

* * *

A/n: I got lazier towards the ending, as you can tell. I shall have the decription of Styx written down soon though so you all can understand what she looks like. Yippie. I will be posting the next chapter as soon as I can, but for now this is what you have so be happy about it. Review please, it improves all writing and makes me feel special enough to write more. I do hope you enjoyed this story and tell me in the reviews what you thought of it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
